Embarrassing Conversation
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Gohan isn't sure why he agreed to bring his girlfriend to meet his parents despite them now being separated. He didn't expect the conversation to be bordering on insane and embarrassing. How can he stop it before it leads to marriage?


**Arashi: A Kagome/Gohan idea that came to mind and thought is rather adorable. This will be set during Gohan's high School years and Goku never died so he gotten to see his two sons grow up. This will have a hinted mention of past Gohan/Videl as well.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Z, GT and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Inuyasha and its characters belong rightfully to Rumiko Takahashi. The author just only owns the plot. There is no money made of this work.**

Warnings: Au, some language, establish relationship, Fluff, Embarrass Gohan, Past Gohan/Videl

Embarrassing Conversation

Summary: Gohan isn't sure why he agreed to bring his girlfriend to meet his parents despite them now being separated. He didn't expect the conversation to be bordering on insane and embarrassing. How can he stop it before it leads to marriage?

* * *

><p>Having a frown on his face, Gohan looks at his girlfriend of already two years with a serious expression as he ask, "Are you sure you want to meet my family? I mean I told you about them enough time especially my mom. She will…well how bad it gotten when I… was with Videl."<p>

Touching his cheek, Kagome chuckles warmly, "Yes I do. Videl, she had her chance but you are mine."

She leans up kissing softly making Gohan groan deep in his throat loving the fact she can be a bit possessive but understanding of his past relationship that burn to the ground. He hums wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close as he takes in her scent. He grins smelling the flower scent mix with a hint of earthiness to it besides just her scent.

His eyes slowly drift half-mast growling playfully, "Have I told you today I love you?"

Smirking, Kagome taps her chin thoughtfully before pouting, "Not that I can say though be nice to hear it, Gohan."

"I love you," He softly said nuzzling her nose with his before making a grimace face. "We should start heading to my place."

The raven girl laughs at her boyfriend's expression and holds on tight as he scoops her up in his arm before taking off in the direction of his home. He just hopes the dinner will go well since it is the first where both of his parents are after their divorce.

"Um…Gohan why did your folks separated?" Kagome ask once they are in the sky leaving the city far behind them.

"My mom wasn't happy and almost going on depression. My dad figure it be the best choice for her to live her life at her choosing while he taken the custody of my younger brother," Gohan replies with a wistful look in his dark eyes.

"He still loves her," Kagome states shocking her boyfriend as he stares at her. Seeing his surprise look she continues, "I mean by that from you said he figure it be the best choice. He did it for her and rather have her happy even if it's not with him. I think that's rather sweet."

"Hm , I never thought if it that way," Gohan murmurs seeing his home coming closer and he starts descending finding his father and younger brother Goten in the yard relaxing a bit as a wonderful smell of dinner feels the air.

He gently sets Kagome on her feet just as Goku glances up seeing Gohan near a girl his age. He raises a brow at his eldest finding it amusing as the boy blushes. He softly chuckles to himself. He could hear his ex-wife opening the door ready to shout only for her to blink at their guest.

"Who is this Gohan?" Chichi ask making Gohan feel like a little kid which Kagome bows her head saving her boyfriend the trouble from talking.

"I'm Kagome, Ma'am," Kagome greets.

"I'm Chichi, dear. How do you know my son?"

Biting her lip Kagome glance at Gohan to find him blinking before he squeaks out, "Mom she's my friend I know you like to meet my friends."

'Nice save sweetheart,' Kagome thought discreetly rolling her eyes to the white. Looking at Gohan's younger brother she could see he furrow his brows thoughtfully reminding her lot of her own brother who sometimes quieter is rather observant of his surroundings. She starts to wonder if it's the same for this little boy as well.

It turn out her theory is right when the boy smirks up at Gohan, cheekily saying, "Gohan and Kagome sitting in a tree!"

"GOTEN!" Gohan yells turning a dark red making his mother's eyes gleam with interest.

"Gohan who is this girl to you," Chichi questions her mind heading into the direction of a future wedding.

As if sensing where her thoughts are leading Goku said, "Chi."

"Hush," She scolds still looking at her son who starts to sweat.

"Meet my girlfriend," He said only to have his mom stare at him. "I'm serious here Mom."

"Well she's quiet for now," Goku pipes giving a kind smile towards the teens. "Why don't you kids go ahead inside and settle at the table."

Gohan realizing his dad is giving him an escape route before his mother could start her questions. He takes Kagome's hands in his own leading her to the door when his mom finally regains her voice asking the one question he hopes she wouldn't, "When will the wedding take place? What of the plans?"

"Chichi," Goku groans as their son turns a deeper shade of red.

"MOM!"

"Maybe a fall or winter wedding if we last," Kagome chips in grinning mischievously making Gohan choke at her words and the image of a wedding comes to mind.

"Kagome meet my family," is all Gohan could say making the raven beside him chuckle leaning against him as his parents could see she's a keeper and will make him happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
